Melted Core
by EdenXIII
Summary: Sequel to Broken Claws. Time passes slowly with Logan gone. Nicole fears she will never be the same without him, or if she will even be the same person he fell in love when he left. She seeks ways to feel closer to him, this can only lead to trouble.
1. Chapter 1

I stood under the old oak tree behind the mansion with the other Professors and the students. My red hair blew gently around my chin. The dress Jean had picked out for me flowing down from my waist. I watched as a tiny petal from the bouquet of flowers I clenched in my pale drifted away past the tree, towards the small lake that rested behind a pile of broken rocks. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I removed one of my hands from the flowers to rest it on my father's ring and small 'x' shaped pendant that hung from my neck.

_Logan..._

The percher cuts my thoughts short.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."


	2. Chapter 2

So I've decided to try something new. All my stories I have been posting so far and everything else I'm working on are all linked. Characters and story lines cross paths. Don't worry if you don't read all my stuff you will still be able to follow it won't be anything major. Anyways... Here's the first part to Melted Core, please enjoy!

Chapter 1

The room was quite, except for the sound of Remy shuffling the cards. "You sure yer up for another game Cher?" Remy's voice cut through the dense air. "Ya never gonna beat me."

I gave a small chuckle, "I never win when I play cards with you Remy. After all this time you think I would have learned."

Remy smirked, "Yer a hard learner Cher."

Remy continued to shuffle the cards and I pushed my chair back from the table. I stood and walked over to the window, looking out into the cool summer night. "You're right. It's been eight months and I still expect him to pull into that driveway at any moment. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"You isn't doing anything wrong Cher. Logan said he'd be back, he's a man of his word. I've known him long enough to know that he would never leave something like you behind." Remy said in the dim light. I turned from the window to look at him. Sure we had gotten off on the wrong foot but we had soon became fast friends. Now that Jean and Scott were married and expecting Jean didn't have much time for me. Once school started back up in a few weeks I was sure I would never seen her.

Remy's green eyes met mine. His brown hair pushed back, showing streaks of grey. There were fine lines forming around his eyes and around his smirk. Remy had told me he had met Logan about twenty years ago in New Orleans. Time had not been as kind to Remy as it had to Logan. Remy still looked good for his age but the years had defiantly taken their toll.

I looked back out the window, past the large tree to the lake. "I hope you're right."

. . .

"Target in site." Bobby said over the Blackbird com. "Looks like we got Feds."

"Great." Emma smirked in the co pilot seat, "They're always so much fun."

I walked up to the cockpit in full uniform, "We do it by the book this time. I was want to find out what this power surge was and get home. I have better things to do then play twenty questions."

Emma turned to me, "Relax boss, I'll be good this time. I promise."

I rolled my eyes and went back to my seat. Kitty was strapped in next to me and Remy sat across the isle. This was the team I was now assigned to. It was actually my job to lead them. I signed and buckled up. "Take us in Iceman."

Once we landed we were met by a number on men in suits but they weren't feds. I lead my team down onto the desert floor of New Mexico, Remy and Kitty at my heels with Emma and Bobby watching are backs from the blackbird ramp.

"This is a classified area, we are going to have to ask you to leave." A short man with thinning hair said, walking up to us in a dark suit.

"Oh ya?" I questioned, "Says who?"

"Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D." The short man said.

"Nicole Walters" I replied offering my hand. "If your S.H.I.E.L.D. then you know of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

"Yes," He shook my hand, "We contacted you earlier this year. We needed Jean Grey to help us locate... a missing persons. She was a great help."

"She's actually Jean Summers now." I said, then quickly ended with the chit chat. "One of ours sensed the energy spikes that have been happening in this area over the past week. The Professor asked us to investigate."

I glanced over his shoulder as he reply, "It was nothing more then a random electrical storm." There was a number of agents standing around two... maybe three grey pod looking things. "There's nothing you need to worry about."

I met Coulson's eyes, "I guess we'll be on our way then." I nodded to the man and turned back to my team. I lead them back into the Blackbird without a word.

Once we were back in the air I engaged the com. "What did you get Emma?"

"Enough." She began, "It seems we had some visitors form another world. When they left back to their own world those pods fell through. Most of the agents there were very confused. The pods don't seem to match anything on our world or the one these news beings had come from."

"Should we be worried?" I asked, Remy met my gaze. He knew I didn't know what to make of the new information.

"No, there was no sign of activity from the pods and it has been a few days since anything has used this portal." She paused, after a moment I head her voice in my mind. _"I did sense something odd in two of the pods. There seemed to be weak thoughts coming from inside."_

_ "If you don't think its a threat then lets not worry ourselves over it. S.H.I.E.L.D has been good to us so far, helping to hide us from the world and protect other mutants around the world." _I spoke loudly in my mind, I knew she was still listening. She didn't reply though.

I ran over in my mind what I would tell the Professor when we returned home, I knew he would know everything about the mission by the time we landed but it made me feel better to talk with him after each mission. It helped me let it all out.

Emma's voice broke the silence as we approached the mansion. "Something's wrong..."

"What's up?" I asked through the com.

Emma turned to us, "Someone's attacking the mansion. His mind is a mess, he can't keep a straight chain of thought. I think he's looking for someone."

"Can you get any type of ID on the guy?" I asked.

There was silence, when she finally did speak up I almost missed it her voice was so soft. "Sabertooth."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

I ran from the jet as soon as it had touched the ground. I raced from the hanger and into the main house, Remy was hot on my heels. The house was trashed. Tables and chairs smashed, holes in the walls, doors ripped from the hinges. It looked like a hormone induced teenaged rampage more then an attack. I turned down the hall that led to my bedroom and found a crowd of other teachers and students in the hallway.

"What's going on?" I asked Jean, walking up to her side. Looking over the crowd I could see my bedroom door had been ripped off. Jean opened her mouth to speak but before she could my desk chair came flying through the door and smashed into pieces against her and Scott's door. "Great..." I mumbled.

"On this date every year Sabertooth comes here and picks a fight with Logan." Jean started, rubbing her blotted stomach, seven months and counting. Remy went to join Scott and Hank at my bedroom door who were trying to get Sabertooth under control.

"And when he didn't show he decided to attack our bedroom?" I questioned her. My night stand then flew out through the door to join my desk chair.

Jean's eyebrows went together with a slight gasp as the small table hit the wall. "He is rather upset he's not here. I believe he's looking for clues to Logan's whereabouts."

I sighed and walk through the crowd to the door. I stopped next to Remy, nodding at Hank and Scott who were on the other side of the door. "How bad is it?"

Scott rubbed his hands through his hair, "Well," My lamp joined the pile of my broken furniture that was building in the hall. "He's not trying to harm anyone but we can't get him to stop either. And he's making a hell of a mess."

My Ipod dock flew by. "No kidding." I sighed, he was destroying my room and out of everyone in this school I was the closest to Logan and therefore the best person to try and calm him down. "Just try and keep everyone out of the path fly objects and keep Morgan on stand-by just in case."

I turned myself Invisible and slipped into the room. It was completely trashed. My bed had been upturned and now rested on its side on an awkward angle against the wall. The bathroom door had been ripped so hard off its hinges that it had taken part of the wall off with it. The floor was covered in books and papers, my paintings were ripped and in pieces all over the floor.

I watched a tall man in a long think coat and short buzzed hair pull the everything out of my dresser and toss it away when it wasn't what he was looking for. I closed the door to my room as best I could with it only hanging on one hinge.

Once it was closed I let myself reappear. "Ya know, just because Logan isn't here doesn't mean you have to trash our room."

Sabertooth snapped around to face me. I had to admit, he was kinda scary. His hair may have been cut short but he had thick mutton chops like Logan, if fact there were a few things about him that reminded me of Logan. His hight was the same. His nose had the same shape but was wider. He had a slightly lower brow but the same steely eyes.

"Our?!" He growled, "How do you know him?!"

I leaned back against the wall, crossing my arms over my chest. "He's my boyfriend, or at least he was when he left."

Claws drug into my neck. I felt my feet lift off the floor and I knew I was in trouble, "WHERE IS HE?"

"I don't know!" I whispered, pulling on his arm, trying to breath, "He left eight months ago, he didn't tell me where he was going only that he would come back! He went out looking for answers to his past!"

Sabertooth let me go, my legs gave out from under me and I landed on the floor around his feet. He stepped back, watching me there rubbing my neck. "I'm going to find him. And you're going to help me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"Like I said, I haven't heard from him in months." I said, leaning against the kitchen counter. Morgan handed me a cup of coffee. The blue markings on her left arm glowing in the dim light.

Sabertooth, or Victor as he said to call him let out a low growl from deep in his chest. "So your telling me the man your in a relationship leaves you and you don't follow him or try to track him down?"

I ignored the anger in his voice, "He asked me to wait, so that's what I'm going to do. He wanted to find out about his past on his own." Morgan place a cup of coffee on the table in front of Victor but he paid no mind to it. "Thanks Morgan." I said to the young siren and she left to her room.

I had told Victor about the battle with Rogue. He had accepted what had happened without a second glance. Now he just seemed pissed at me for letting him go.

"Well to hell with your promise. Jimmy's my brother! I'm part of his past! If he wants to know what happened I'm the best person to help him." Victor roared, slamming is fist on the table.

For the first time Remy stepped into the conversation, "Does he know your his Brother? Did you ever tell him after the island? I was there when it happened remember? I found him after the fight and helped him find his way."

Victor growled, "NO! He needed to remember me on his own! We've traveled the world together for 100 years!"

I sighed, and decided to be the voice or reason. "Look. We all seem to have the same core problem. Logan... or Jimmy or James... Whatever. Look. Its clear that we all miss him." I glanced at Victor, "Or whatever. The point is that together we can find him."

"She's right." Remy said, "I have history with him. I know where we used to hang out. Victor, you know how he thinks, you can get into his head and will be able to track him. Nicole, you know how he feels and his emotions on the subjects of his past. If we work together we can find him."

I sighed again, pushing my red hair back. "There is just one problem. Where do we even start? I know nothing about his past besides maybe his name and he knew both of you."

Victor smirked, "That's easy. We start where it ended."

. . .

Kitty and Morgan sat on my bed and watched me sort through the mess that was my room to pack for our trip into Logan's...or James' past.

Kitty pulled her knees up to her chest. "I don't see why you are going with them. Sabertooth is a jerk. He'd sooner kill you then look at you."

I throw my hair brush into the back and began sorting through the clothes on the floor. "I'm more going to keep Remy and Victor from killing each other. If Logan doesn't want to be found I'm sure we won't find him, and I'm kinda interested in finding out more about his past."

Morgan pushed her short blonde hair back with her blue tattooed arm, "I've never met Logan but I know you care a lot about him so I think you should go, but if Kitty's right about Sabertooth shouldn't some of the rest of the team be going with you?"

"This is about Family." I spoke softly. "If anyone is going to find him it should be those closest to him. Besides, if Victor is a pain with just me how well do you think he would be if say you guys or Scott came with us?"

Morgan sighed but it was Kitty that replied, "I guess your right."

There was a knock on my door... well on the wall next to where my door would have been had Victor not pulled it off the frame. I looked up to see Remy as I pulled on my black leather jacket.

"Ready?" Remy asked stepping into the room.

I nodded at him. "Just about."

Kitty and Morgan stood as I went over to him. I hugged them both, "Take good care of the younger ones. I'll be back as soon as I can." I turned to Morgan and handed her a cream folder. "All my lesson plans for the rest of the semester are in this folder. Right now we are studying the modern art movement in North America. We just finished up with Jackson Pollack."

Morgan nodded and took the folder. I knew my class would be in good hands. She was my best student. I loved Kitty but art really wasn't her thing.

I turned to Remy and we left the girls in my room and headed towards to garage. We would be taking Remy's car seeing as we couldn't run off with the jet.

Hooray! Road trip with a smooth talking gambler and my boyfriends crazy half brother. This was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

It had been two days since we have left New York and things were going... well. Victor was having problem sitting still through the long car ride making us stop often so he could blow off steam. Crossing the border into Canada had also been a challenge. Victor had no ID or passport so the only way he had to get him across the border was to lock him in the trunk. Needless to say he was pissed by the time we had made it across the border and found a quiet place to let him out as not to draw attention.

If we kept at our current pace would would reach Alkaline Lake early tomorrow. Then we would have to find the remains of Three Miles Island.

Remy flattened the map over the table in our motel room, scanning it over and over with his red eyes. I grabbed another slice of pizza and can of coke and sat myself at the extra seat next to Remy around the table. Victor sat across from us.

"So where is this lake?" I asked, opening my can of pop. I took a sip and placed it on the table only to have Remy pick it up and take a large gulp. I glared at him for a moment out of the corner of my eye before Victor drew my attention.

"Here." He said as his clawed finger touched a place on the map near out location. "Once we get to the lake we will have to find a boat to get to the island. It was a man-made island, I'm not even sure if the island will still be there."

Remy nodded, "We didn't exactly leave it in the best condition after the escaped."

I swallowed my last bite of pizza before saying, "So this island may not be there anymore and Scott said the last time Striker set up shop in the area it was in a damn and the area is now flooded. What do we do if the islands gone? And more importantly what happens if we find it?"

"If we don't find anything we can cross the bridge when we come to it." Remy said running his hand through his dark hair. "If we do find it then we investigate what's left of the island."

"We should start in the examine room where Jimmy was held. Its down in the lower levels of the compound past the holding cells." Victor stated gruffly. "There is can find any notes that Striker may have left behind."

I finished off my slice of pizza and handed Remy the crust without looking up from the map. When I thought about it, it was strange how close Remy and I had become since Logan has sent him to me. He looked out for my well being and kept me safe. He held me each night in the early days when I was still depressed over Logan's leaving and made sure I remembered to eat. When he first came to the school and I was at my worst he put my needs before his and gave me the strength to move forward. Now he was like my brother. My partner in crime. If I was teaching or sleeping we never left each others sides. Honestly I didn't know what I would do without him. Even when or if we find Logan I don't think I would be able to go on without Remy.

I looked over at Remy and watched him take another bite of the pizza crust I had given him. I smirked to myself. This man was part of me now.

I shifted my gaze to Victor who had stood from the table and was not pacing about the room. It seemed the closer we got to Three Miles Island the more on edge Victor became. I knew this place held a lot of memories for him, but I honestly didn't know how deep this... thing with Logan ran. All I knew was when Remy and Emma had told me since Logan had run off. Victor had shared very little with us so I knew next to nothing about his side of this.

Emma had warned me about him before I left. She said he wouldn't harm me but that emotions would run high when we reached the lake and that I should watch what I say or ask while there and that it would be best just to get in and out as fast as possible. I knew of Emma's past at the island and that she had been held captive there. She had also told me she had lost her sister in the battle that destroyed the island.

Emma spoke little of her sister. I had a feeling there was something about her she wasn't telling me. I brushed it off for now.

My mind went over what Remy had told me about his first meeting Logan and the part he had played in the battle on the island. I smiled to myself remember when Remy told me that when he had first met Logan and that they had gotten into a fight. I sometimes questioned Remy's idea of friendship. He first meets Logan and they fight. I first meet Remy and punch him in the face. If I ever hear that Remy is getting married I going to be worried how he and his bride met.

Victor realized I had been watching him pace and growled at me. I snapped out of my trace and left the table and went and sat on one of the two beds in the room. I turned the television on and watched the local news until I fell asleep.

Victor had woken Remy and I up early to get a move on to the lake. The lake was still in the cold morning air. It was still cold here this time a year and small patches of ice could be seen moving over the surface of the lake. I stood with Victor on the shore while Remy had gone to find us a boat.

"Do you think we will find him?" I asked softly, not wanting to disturb to peacefulness of the morning. I hugged my coat against my body trying to keep war.

Victor shrugged as his only reply. He did however, do something that shocked me. He pulled his wool jacket from his shoulders and placed it onto mine.

"Thank you." I whispered, pulling my arms through the jackets think sleeves.

I turned to the sound of sand and stones crunching under heavy footsteps to see Remy. "A fisherman is going to rent us his boat for the day. I promised I would have it back by nightfall so lets get moving."

Victor and I fell into step as Remy led us to the boat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

I was thankful that Victor had given me his jacket when the cold wind hit me while I was out on the boat. Victor had 'voted' himself the driver and refused to move from his seat in front of the back mounted motor. Remy sat next to me on the small fishing boat. Wrapping his arm around my shoulders to help block the wind. I think he was a little heart broken to see Victor be the one looking out for me and not him. It had been just him for so long. I smiled to myself at the thought of how he would feel when or if he ever found Logan.

After about five minutes a dark mass began to form through the mists of the lake. As more of the island came into view it was easy to tell it was man-made. There were few buildings left but mostly the island was covered in piles of rubble.

Victor slowed the boat when we reached the edge of the island. He followed the shoreline at a crawl so we could scope the island out. Part of the island had collapsed into the lake, the rest was a mess. Metal and stone covered the ground, with the green of grass and small trees that had begun the grow after the battle years ago. Upon closer inspection it was obvious that a group or two of teenagers had made this abandoned island their prime party spot. Plastic coloured cups and beer bottles covered any spot of land that wasn't covered in rubble.

After a full circle of the island Victor stopped the boat and tied it of a metal pipe that was sticking up from the remains of a building at an odd angle. Remy helped me from the boat and onto the island. I kick an empty beer bottle off the edge of the island into the water.

Victor stood tall and sniffed the air. Remy and I stayed quiet. We felt if would be better if he led. After a moment Victor's gaze fell onto a three walled building that sat on the edge near the sunken side of the island.

"He was here." Victor seemed to growl before he led us towards the building.

Remy and I shared a glance before taking off after the animalistic man. Victor moved quickly and silently through the building, we had almost lost him more then once.

We finally caught up to Victor in the basement of the building. The room was all concrete and chrome. There was some type of tub in the center with an observation deck above more of the room.

Victor began to lose his temper when he noticed the room was empty. "He's not HERE!" Victor roared. He flipped a medical table and began throwing other items against the walls. Remy kept his distance while trying to calm the raging animal. I left him to his fit and climbed the stairs to the observation deck.

Control panels lines the railing, old computer monitors screens were grey with dust. Colour buttons dull and untouched. Clipboards hung from the sides of the desk and files rested on table tops. I picked up the nearest clipboard and scanned over the notes there. I knew the information on them wouldn't led me to Logan but hopefully would answer some of my questions about Logan's past.

Victor's tantrum and Remy's pleas faded into the background as I read, ignoring everything around me but the notes. The first two clipboards and file folder proved useless. The third clipboard proved to be more enlightening. I read it over. To be sure I wasn't going crazy I read it a second time before reading it out loud. Silencing the boys in seconds.

"Subjects advanced healing properties are proving difficult. In order for the procedure to be successful subject will have to undergo the fusion with only his own strength. Subjects healing properties make it impossible to deliver any type of medication." I took a breath and jumped a few lines to the bottom of the page. "Procedure will be done through a series of injections of adamantium onto predetermined locations of the skeletal structure. The primary focus will be the abdomen, chest cavity and spinal cord."

I paused and looked down at the boys, my gaze locked with Victor's. Victor returned my gaze, his blue eyes intense and deep with emotion. "They also focus on his arms and hands. I don't remember much from what happened. It was so long ago. I remember his screaming. It was hard to watch him go through that type of pain. Once the operation was over I was sure I could survive it as well."

We all said little after that. I collected the rest of the notes that I could find on out way out. I held them tight against my chest and I sat in the boat waiting for boys. They found nothing but Logan's weak sent. After an hour or so the boys joined me in the boat and we headed back for shore. I ignored most of the world. Trap in my mind.

By the time we had made our way back to the motel room I was lost in the vast amount of paperwork I had uncovered. Remy and Victor had taken to plot out our next course of action.

I found no useful information on Logan is the files. There was however a great deal of information on another project. I had asked Victor a few questions about the subject of 'Wade Wilson' but he gave me very little. I found the notes gave me far more information then Victor ever would.

After many hours I felt myself drifting off. I pushed the paper work onto the floor and gripped my pillow tightly. My Logan had been through so much. I knew that only how was I beginning to understand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 **

** "**Nikki." Remy's voice softly entered my dreams as I felt myself being shook. The light from the window burned my eyes as I opened my eyes to the world. Once my eyes adjusted Remy's warm smile was the first thing I seen. "Its time to go."

I nodded and pushed myself up in bed, running my hand through my short red hair. I glanced around the room before getting up to shower. The notes I had been looking over the night before had been picked up off the floor and piled neatly on the bedside table. The fast food containers and empty pop cans had been removed and the other bed in the room had been made. Victor was no where to be seen and Remy was still puttering about the room packing and cleaning to some extent.

I pushed myself off the bed and grabbed a fresh pair of jeans and a simple long sleeved black shirt from my bag. I went into the bathroom and showered before dressing myself. When I left the bathroom Remy handed my a cup of coffee and there was an open box of donuts on the table. Victor was back to I assumed thats where he had been this morning.

We all spoke very little for the rest of the morning. Once we had finished eating we packed everything back into the car and began heading north west. I sat in the back seat looking over the files I had taken yesterday but couldn't find any new or interesting information. I sighed and stuffed the files into the top pocket of my bag and leaned back in my seat.

Victor glanced at me briefly through the rear view mirror from his spot in the drivers seat. My eyes met his in the mirror, he quickly turned back to the road. I sighed once more and leaned forward against the back of Remy's seat. I wrapped my arms around his seat hugging his shoulders.

Remy placed his hands on my arms rubbing them gently, "What's wrong Cher?"

"These notes are useless."I began, "There's nothing in here that I didn't already know. His birthday isn't even here."

There was pause were nothing was said. I didn't expect Remy to reply anyways.

"November 28th." Victor said. His deep voice echoing in silent car.

"What?" I asked, confused of his random date.

Victor glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "Its Jimmy's birthday."

"Oh." I almost whispered. After a moment I let go of Remy with one of my arms to lean forward and turn the radio on low. I returned my arm to Remy's shoulder and rested my forehead against the top of his next next to his head rest.

I looked at Victor for a moment, his cold gaze locked on the ice covered road. "So where are we going?" I asked after a moment.

"Jimmy worked for a logging company not to long before this all started." Victor began, "There's a chance he may have gone back there."

"Why?" The word slipped from my mouth before I could stop it.

Victor tensed at the word, I knew he wasn't one for talking and I was starting to push my luck. "He worked there while he was with Kayla. She was a member of Strikers research team that was in charge of keeping an eye on Jimmy."

My voice was a whisper, barely heard over the radio, "What happened to her?"

"She was killed at the battle on Three Mile Island." Remy was the one who answered. I had no idea that he had known.

The days began to pass slowly, each one feeling longer then the last. The provinces slipped by. Since we had left the lake we started driving longer hours and stopping only when necessary. We took turns driving. One of us would drive for four to six hours, then however was in the back resting would be woken up and take over the driving. Then whoever was in the passenger seat would move into the back and try to get some rest before it was their turn to drive.

With us being constantly on the move the cars clean state had taken a turn for the worst. It had been days since any of us had had a proper shower, fast food containers covered the floor and dash bored, and to top it off the cold weather had us running the heater almost non stop.

It was early afternoon when we finally arrived at what Victor said was the logging company. I wasn't sure how long we had been on the road for. With the constant driving and having no real sleeping pattern I had no idea of the date, day of the week or how long it had been since I had left the school. Honestly, part of me really didn't care. With each day I was getting closer to Logan and that was all that mattered.

The logging yard seemed very traditional, using men with chainsaws instead of large and heavy machines. As we stepped out of the car and made our way up the yard most to the working men stopped to stare at our strange crew. Victor was rough and rugged, dressed in earthy tones and animal skins. Remy was well dress in black and purple silk with a designer leather jacket and boots to top off his flamboyant look. I was dressed in a pain of black wedged heeled boots, dark skinny jeans and I was still using Victors sheep skin jacket.

As we approached a trailer with the words 'Head Office' printed above the door a short, heavy set bolding man stepped out. He caught sight of us and came to greet us.

He stopped in front of Victor and held out his hand to be shook. Victor let out a low growl which startled the man. I pushed Victor back and politely took the mans hand, giving him my sweetest smile. "Hi, sorry about him. My name is Nicole, are you the foreman?"

He focused his gaze on me and smiled back, "Why yes I am young lady. The names Dustin Steed. What can I do for you and your friends? Lookin' for work?"

I giggled, trying to play sweet. "No, we are actually looking for someone and we were wondering if you could help us out."

Dustin nodded, "Sure, sure. Who ya looking for?"

I thought for a moment about which name to give him and decided a little white mixed with the truth wouldn't hurt. "Logan Howlett. He sometimes goes but his middle name James or Jimmy."

The foreman scratched at the top of his head. "Hmm..."

I tried to help, "He a few inches taller then me. Brown hair, mutton shops..."

"Chain smokes cigars and has the alcohol tolerance of a Irishman." Remy added in.

Victor then also found the need to help, "Has the temper of a wild dog and all the charm of a rattle snake."

Remy chuckled and and opened his mouth to speak again but I stopped him from slapping my hand against his chest. He let out a deep 'owph' and rubbed the spot where I hit.

Victor chuckled and mumbled something which I couldn't catch.

The foreman glanced between the three of us for a moment and shook his head before he continued, "Don't recall any Howlett but there was a gruff looking fella named Logan that was here a few months back. As I recall he only worked here for a few weeks and wanted to be payed in cash. Was staying in some place up in the mountains instead of in town. Was a strange faella. Said he was moving north... what was his name..." I man rubbed his chin and looked out around the tree line. "Started with a 'w', Wistler or somethin'."

I took a stab in the dark, "Walters?"

The man smiled, "That's it. Logan Walters. Sorry but I can't give ya any more then that."

I shook my head, "No you were a great help! Thank you for your time." I shook the mans hand once again and turned and headed back to the car, Victor and Remy on my heels.

"What are you smiling about?" Victor growled from my left, "We have no idea if the Logan he mentioned is-"

I cut him off, "It is Logan, he's been using my name." Victor cocked an eyebrow so I continued, "Walters is my last name. Don't you understand? A Logan Howlett worked there years ago. He used my name so nobody started asking to many questions. We have to go check out this place in the mountains he was staying at."

Remy stopped us when we got to the car. Placing his names on the roof opposite us. "No." was all he said.

"What?" I asked, also placing my arms on the roof over the drivers seat. Victor followed my lead over the back seats.

"No." Remy repeated. "We've been on the road for days. I want a shower, a soft bed and a large bottle of scotch."

I opened my jacket and smelt myself. "Good plan."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Victor wasn't to thrilled on Remy and I's plan to spend the night in town but had little choice and went with us anyways. We found a country style bed and breakfast and this time got instead of the three of us sharing a room we each got our own, side by side.

I went into my room and dropped my bag on the bed before going into the bathroom for a much needed shower. Once I was cleaned I went and joined Remy in his room. He dressed in a less over the top fashion this evening, leaving his flashy shirts at home. Victor entered the room just as Remy was finishing up. He said nothing but followed us out of the bed and breakfast and down the street to the local pub.

He sat at the table and we order some nice home cooked warm food and a round of drinks. After we ate the simple meal of chicken wings and ribs the boys continued to order drink after drink.

"Remy." I spoke softly leaning over the table. "With the rooms and meal I think we should stop. I can't afford this." I knew Remy was fairly well off but Victor had no money and we had been paying for everything for him on this trip. We refused to let him steal or hunt.

Remy chuckled, "No worries Cher. After tonight we will be set for the rest of the trip. Don't worry your pretty little head."

I glared at the southerner but said nothing else. After a few more drinks a large group of men came in, they looked like the loggers we had seen earlier. The new men settled in with a round of beers and a few of them had started up a poker game in the corner while some of the others sat at the bar watching a sport game.

Now I knew Remy's plan. The men would get a couple drinks in them and Remy would join the poker game. I had seen him play before. I knew he would take every penny they had on them. He knew the game and always how to win the hand. His real skill came with his silver tongue. He knew what to say and how to say it to keep the other men betting and playing.

"Excuse me Cher, Sabertooth." Remy said to us as he got up from the table and strut his way over to the poker table.

"Those poor men." I whispered.

Victor cocked an eyebrow, and started scratching a design into the wooden table top with his claws. "Why, he gonna fry them?"

I smiled, "No, I've never seen Remy walk away from a poker game without at least an extra grand or two in his pocket. He's not joking when he says the rest of the trip will be paid for."

Victor let out a whistle, "Impressive." He paused and looked up at me from the table. "So tell me, I've been watching the two of you for the past few weeks. You seem close."

It was my turn to cock an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You say you are in love with my brother but I see you with this man. He does whatever you ask, takes care or you. I feel like I'm missing something." Victor says, his.. question seem very out of place coming out of his mouth.

I looked over my shoulder to where Remy was sitting. He made eye contact and gave me a quick nod and a sly smile. I smiled back and turned back to Victor. "Logan sent him to take care of me after he left. I knew I would see him again but it still hurt to see him go. I was very depressed for the first few months after he left and Remy was there for me through it all. He held me when I cried and and pulled me out of my depression. He helped me continue on and I love him very much for it, but nothing like my love for Logan. Remy my best friend, he's like a brother to me."

Victor looked deeply into my eyes, seeing if what I had said was true. After a long moment he seemed to find what he was looking for and looked back down to the table top.

We sat in silence for as we finished our drinks. I finished my beer and stood from the table, leaving my bottle. I walked to the bar and ordered myself another and another for Victor as well. Once they were in my hand I turned to head back to the table to find it empty.

Victor had left the table littered with our empty beer bottles. He had even taken his wool coat that I had been wearing since he had given it to me back at the lake all those miles ago.

I felt my body go into panic for a moment, then the panic was pushed down by heart break. Had I done something to upset him? Whatever had happened I'm sure I would find out.

Seeing as Victor was now gone and I wasn't ready to call it a night I walked over to Remy. I set the beer on the table near his right hand as he held his cards with his left.

Remy said something to me in french, while pulling up the brim of his hat. I pulled Remy's hat from his head, placing it on my own. I could feel Remy smirking as he dropped a small roll of bills into the pot. He took a sip of the beer I had brought him and then place his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

As the game progress more people began to gather around the table. To accommodate the large number of viewers I moved to stand behind Remy, placing my hands on his shoulders.

I don't know what caused me to look up and across the pub but I did. My eyes met Victor's. He emerged from the woman's bathroom. A smirk on his lips and a pretty brunette under his with his wool coat around her shoulders. I gave the man a sloppy solute as I smirked back and he led her towards the door.

Remy passed another group of poorly folded bills over his shoulder to me and I added it to the growing pile I was keeping in my bra. There were so many people packed around the table I didn't want to risk putting the money into any of my pockets.

At the end of the night I ended up carrying Remy back to the hotel. In addition to winning all the men's money they also had starting buying him drinks in the hopes to get him drunk enough that they could start winning the money back. None of them seemed to noticed that about 80% of the money had been going into my bra and they wouldn't be able to win it back.

As we passed Victor's room I couldn't help but notice he was still up as well. After a moment of digging around inside of Remy's pockets I found his room key and got the door open. Once inside I dropped him sideways on his bed. I set his hat on the bedside table before moving to remove his shoes. Remy was mumbling to me in french as I pulled his shirt over his head. I knew Remy wasn't one for underwear so I didn't dare remove anymore of his clothing.

I left his key on top of his hat and closed the door behind me before going into my own room. I stripped down to my underwear and crawled into my own bed. I stretched out as far as I could, smiling to myself about not having to sleep in the back seat of a car.

It was almost noon by the time I rolled myself out of bed. I wasn't sure if anyone else was up but if they were I knew they would want to get moving so I jumped in the shower right away. In my hast I had forgotten to bring my clothes in with me. I wrapped a cream towel around my body which was to short for what I was trying to use it for but it would have to do.

I went to my bag which was on the opposite side of my room from my bed and started digging through it for something cleanish. I dropped my towel and pulled my underwear on. Just as I reached down for my bra my bedroom door burst open and Remy and Victor came strolling in.

I screamed out of shock and covered myself.

"What the hell Nikki!" Remy cried, covering his eyes. Victor chuckled but didn't seem to care about what was going on.

"What the hell me!" I began "What the hell you! This is my room!" At that moment my brain decided to remind me that I can turn invisible. So I did.

Once I couldn't be seem I dropped my hands and gathered my clothes into my arms and headed into the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

Once I was dressed and packed we piled back into the car and headed into the mountains to find this cabin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

We drove around for hours, lost on the twisted country roads. Victor was little help with directions, either he had never been there or it had been a long time.

"Victor." I stated in frustration. I followed the road to the next turn and was only met by the sight of more trees. "Do you have any idea where we are going?"

He growled, "It's up here."

"That's what you said an hour ago." Remy scoffed from the back seat.

Victor growled and threw his arms over his seat at Remy, "I'm gonna skin you Cajun!"

I slammed on the breaks, "That's Enough!" I yelled stopping the men from there scuffle, I pulled on Victor's arm to stop him from hitting Remy. "I know we've been driving for a while and we are all feeling a little cramped, why don't we get out and walk for a bit?"

Victor pulled his arm from mine and threw his door open before stepping out. I rested my head back against the seat rest. Remy ran his hands through my hair and gave me a quick kiss on the top of the head. "Common Cher."

He left the car and a few moments later I followed him out. Remy cracked his back before lighting a smoke. I put my hands on my lower back and leaned back till I heard my back crack. "I hope we get there soon."

Victor stepped out from behind a tree. "We aren't far. I can smell it."

"Hmm." I mused, getting the strange feeling he was full of shit. We all said very little before Remy and I climbed into the front of the car. I took the passenger seat to let Remy drive for a while. Victor didn't get back in the car but instead began to walk down the road. Remy and I looked at one another before he started up the car and followed behind him.

After we followed him for about ten minutes he turned off the road and began to push through the knee deep ferns. Remy turned off to the side of the road and once the car was parked we got out and began to follow Victor.

Victor stopped and looked around, sniffing the air for any sign of the house or Logan. "Anything?" I asked, stopping beside him.

"He's been here." Victor mumbled, going down onto his knees, "His scent is weak. Must of been here a week or two ago.

I could feel the hope welling up in my chest. I tuxrned to Remy and gave him a fake smile as I tried to push back faint tears. This was our first solid sign of Logan and it gave me hope.

Remy seemed to know my feelings and gave me a coy wink.

Victor began to walk again, following the scent. Something inside me was unsure if I should follow him or not. I wanted to see Logan again, I knew that with all my heart but I was nervous. It had been so long I wasn't sure how he would feel about me anymore. After all I hadn't heard from him since he had left.

Remy came up beside me and took my hand, leading me after Victor. Remy understood my nervousness but pushed me onward. We both know if I didn't see this through I would regret it forever.

As we went on the ground began to slope upwards, and it seemed the higher we climbed the thinker the trees became.

We continued to climb for almost an hour before we climbed over an rock ledge and came to a small clearing on the edge of the short cliff. In the clearing sat a small, humble cabin.

"There." Victor whispered, walking towards the cabin.

I followed behind him. As we drew near I noticed that some of the windows had been smashed out, I also noted that some of the curtains beyond the windows had be shredded.

Victor reached the front door first to find it was slightly open. Victor rested his clawed hand on the wood and pushed it inward. The room was dark, with only a few beams of light coming in through the windows. You could tell it once had a homey feeling to it, but those days were long gone.

The furniture in the room was broken and ripped apart, the living room table was over turned and the photos and frames on the wall had all been smashed. Victor walked around, looking for any signs of Logan. I walked behind the back of the shredded couch, kicking a broken wooded frame gently through a pile of glass. Remy went past me and began checking some of the rooms.

Victor growled, "He's not here!" He punched the wall next to the kitchen door, creating a window into the kitchen.

I ignored him and continued to look around. I ran my fingers over three evenly spaced claw marks in the wall beside me. "But he was here," I whispered.

I reached down at the picture frame I had when we first came in. I used my fingers to sweep some glass and wooden splinters off an old picture before picking it up.

I beautiful tanned woman with long deep red hair stood next to a younger but just as scruffy looking Logan. He had his arm around her shoulders and they both had smiles painted on their faces. Logan was holding a beer up to the camera as random people could be seen moving around in the background. It looked they they were at some sort of a picnic.

I couldn't help myself but run the pad of the thumb over Logan's face as a tear fell to land on the woman's face.

"That was Kayla." Victor whispered from behind me, "She had been hired my Striker to keeps tabs on him and make him believe he loved her. She had the power to manipulate people's will power by touching them. She was shot during the battle on Three Mile Island." Victor rested a hand on my shoulder for a quick moment before walking back towards the back section of the house.

Remy traded spots with Victor, exciting the kitchen to take the phot from my hands. Remy folded the picture down the center before ripping it down the fold. He through half the photo into the chaos of the living room before handing the other half back to me. It was the half with Logan on it.

"Ya know Cher." Remy began, lifting my chin to look up at him. He continued to speak while whipping the tears from my face. "I believe she did care for him on some level, but not the way you do. She used her powers to trick him. We will never know how Logan really felt. He himself will probably never know." I dropped the photo of Logan and wrapped my arms tightly around Remy, resting my head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers gently through my hair trying to relax me. "And believe me Cher, she wasn't even half the woman you are."

"It's not here." I sniffed, "I just wish I had been here for him. To help him work through his memories and feelings. I should have come with him, or followed him. Been there for him."

Remy sighed, petting the back of my head gently, "We both know he needed to do this on his own. He would have never allowed it. You are a saint for putting up with his stubbornness."

I couldn't help but give a weak chuckle at his words. I pulled away to thank him when Victor interrupted. "You guys should come see this. I think I know where he is."

I led Remy towards the room where Victor had come out of. We entered a small bedroom. This room as just as destroyed as the rest, maybe even more so. The bed had been pushed against the wall, its framed smashed. A piled of blankets were in the corner and it looked like someone had been sleeping there. In the corner next to the door sat a small table covered in papers and empty beer bottles. In fact most of the floor was covered in empty beer bottles as well.

Victor led us over to the table, and showed us the papers covering it. Most of the papers were legal documents and maps. The largest map was one of the Northwest Territories. I lifted a stack of documents and started going through them. They were old, very old. Birth certificates, land ownerships and a few marriage certificates were most of it. I didn't recognize the names on any of them but most were dated back in the 1800's.

I found one at the very bottom with a name I recognized.

"Victor," I whispered, handing him the paper, "It looks like your birth certificate."

He took it from in and read it over quickly before crumpling it and throwing it over his shoulder with a 'humph'. I rolled my eyes before setting down the papers.

"It looks like he was looking tracking his family tree." Remy began, "He has a 'x' marked on the map up north by the Alaskan border."

Victor leaned forward, placing a claw next to the 'x', "This was the location of my families home. I was from the small village next to the trading post where Jimmy was born."

"I thought you were brothers?" I questioned before it could slip out. His statement not adding up with the other facts I had.

He smirked, "We are. Jimmy's mom was a little frisky, and Daddy always got what he wanted."

I looked at him for a moment, "Eww..." was all I could come up with sadly.

"Well," Remy began, "Guess we know were our next stop is."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

We had driven in the dark and in the cold for days now. I had been thankful when the small town came into view. It wasn't much. A few wood cabins huddled closely together, a post office and a general store near by.

Victor followed the road straight through town and back into the bare wilderness. It was a couple more hours before we came across the remains of an old wood house. It was burned and rotted with time. Nothing but a foundation.

However, within the foundation was a small one man tent and a poorly constructed camp fire with a cooking pot hanging over top off a branch. I couldn't stop the thumbing of my heart, the blood racing in my veins. This was it, I was going to see him again. I could feel it, deep down in my soul. With every fiber of my being.

I could FEEL him.

Victor had barely stopped the car before I jumped from the back seat, racing towards the tent. I jumped over the fire, pushing the small tent flap back.

Nothing...

There was nothing there. An empty sleeping bag. A worn pack. A map. A few clothes. No Logan.

I felt my heart break in my chest. Heavy. A deep heaviness filled my chest. I barely noticed Remy pull me from the tent and against his chest. Everything just stopped. It was another dead end, another wild goose chase. Maybe we were never met to be. Maybe I was never suppose to find him.

I knew Remy was holding me up. I knew Victor was trying to hush my painful sobs. I ignored them, I ignored everything in and around me and except for my breaking heart and my thoughts of Logan.

I cried, I cried out to the wilderness, praying for a response to my pain. Maybe from some god, maybe from the earth itself. I really didn't care. I needed comfort. Remy was everything to me, everything except Logan.

My body began to ache, shut down from the overwhelming emotions coursing through my system. I could feel myself blacking out against Remy. Unable to find any reason not to I let the darkness take me.

.

.

.

.

.

. . .

The light stung my eyes as I once again began to become aware of the world. I could hear slight sounds of nature outside. Deep breathing from near by. My throat burned, and my head pounded. I tried to open my eyes to the world around me, they stung.

"Here." a rough voice whispered as I felt plastic hit the back of my arm. I weakly opened my eyes to see the side of a yellow tent. I didn't roll over as I reached over my shoulder to take the water bottle. "You're dehydrated."

I nodded slowly. Propping myself up on my elbow. I closed my eyes to stop them from stinging as I opened the water the drank it greedily. When it was finished I recapped the bottle and tossed it aside before dropping down on my back, my hand over my eyes.

The body next to me shifted, but didn't leave. I let out a long sigh. I didn't know what to do. Was there even any point going on anymore? Should I just pack up and go home?

"Having a rough day?" The rough voice asked.

"You have no idea." I began. "What's the point? I'm never going to find him. I should just pack up and go home."

There was a chuckle, "What makes you think you'll never find him?"

In a fury I pushed myself up into a sitting position. "How can I!? We have been all across this country, following the clues! I left my home and everything to find the man I love and after all this time I have nothing to show!" I wiped around to face Logan. "And that's why..." I trailed off when I met he's stormy eyes.

He smiled at me. I tried to talk, form words to say something, anything to him. His smiled widened when I couldn't, before I felt him place a rough hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I needed answers, and when I got them I wasn't sure what to do. I'm still trying put all the pieces in place."

I felt his fingers being run through my red hair. "But... You... No... This can't be real..." I final said. I felt lost, my head was spinning.

Logan took me into his arms, setting me down in his lap and pulling me against his chest. "Nikki, its ok I'm here baby. I'm here and I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"You left." I began, not knowing where else to start. "You left, and sent no word. No letter, no email, a text, anything, for eight months. I was so worried. I had no idea what happened. Then Victor showed up and said he could find you and now..." I looked up at him, "You're here. I mean I'm here with you." My tears stung my eyes as they fell. Being back in his arms, I still felt lost but I was once again starting to feel whole. The deep hole that had been left was slowly starting to fill itself.

Logan once again brushed my red hair back. "You cut it." He simple stated. I just nodded before he continued, "I like it." He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my lips to his with great force. The kiss was rough, filled with passion and promises that didn't need to be spoken.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 **

"Nicole!" Remy called as he entered my home, closing the wood door behind him.

"I'm in the living room!" I called back, resting Jackson on my hip. The two year old bounced happily in my arms when his uncle came into the room.

"Have you been watching the news?" Remy asked, taking Jackson from my arms, "Hey buddy."

I nodded, "It's chaos. All those things coming through the portal. Jean called and the X-Men are ready to jump in if things turn bad"

The front door opened again and Logan came into the living room.

"Daddy!" Jackson cried happily, jumping to his father. The poor child having no idea what was happening in the city only a few miles from our home.

Logan ruffled the boys dark hair before setting him down on the couch. "I left the garage as soon as I heard. Is it true are me under attack?" He went to the closest and began digging through.

"Aliens or something." Remy started, Captain America, Iron man and a few others are there fighting. I guess this is what that Fury guys approached you about a few months back."

"The Avengers Initiative." I mumbled, playing with the 'x' charm on my necklace. "Maybe we should have listened to what he had to say."

"To late for that." Logan stood from the closest, his suit in his arms.

Jackson jumped up at the site of the suit, "Daddy are you going to save the people of TV? I want to help, I'm gonna be a hero too!"

"You're to young yet honey," I said, taking him into my arms. "One day though, okay?"

He pouted, and pushed himself from my arms. As if trying to prove his point he turned himself invisible from his spot on the couch. Jackson had been born with mine and Logan's natural healing abilities as well has my power to turn invisible. I had began to notice the tendons on the backs of his hands were growing hard and I expressed my concern to Logan he may be growing claws. He was right on the matter, all we could do was wait and see.

"This just in!" The TV turned our attention from the boy. "We are getting reports of a nuke being released just off Manhattan Island. We repeat, a Nuke has been released! Wait... It appears that Iron Man is chasing after the nuke!

I felt my hand go to my mouth. I felt Logan's arm around my waist and I leaned into him. All I kept thinking was Logan and I should have listened to Fury when he came to our door all those weeks ago.

We watched as Iron Man flew the nuke into the portal. Before we could see if he survived the phone began to ring. I left Logan, I assumed it was Jean calling us into action.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice broken.

"Mrs. Howlett?" The voice asked, part of me felt I had heard it before.

"Yes?" My interest raised.

"I hope you and your husband have reconsider my offer." It was Fury.

I looked at Logan, I knew he had heard everything. His eyes met mine. He held his gaze in him as I answered, "When do we start?"


End file.
